1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an inkjet printer which performs printing by ejecting ink from an inkjet head.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-153004 proposes an inkjet printer which performs printing by driving an inkjet head while circulating ink among a positive pressure tank upstream of the inkjet head, the inkjet head, and a negative pressure tank downstream of the inkjet.
In the inkjet printer, positive pressure and negative pressure are generated respectively in the positive pressure tank and the negative pressure tank. The ink is thereby delivered from the positive pressure tank to the negative pressure tank via the inkjet head. In the inkjet head, part of the ink delivered from the positive pressure tank is ejected. The ink is delivered from the negative pressure tank to the positive pressure tank by an ink pump. The ink circulation and the printing are thus performed.